


群秀 | 梦中情人

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	群秀 | 梦中情人

先前球赛结束，一群满头大汗的男人先去体育馆内置的淋浴间洗了澡。从更衣室出来后，只有邵群还没把球衣换下来。

他一只手用毛巾擦着头发，另一只手顺便把卡扔给李程秀的助理，让助理先带着大家去吃饭，回头就把人堆里晕头转向的李程秀一把捞出来。

同事们一听邵群请客，想想也知道必然是价格不菲的地方，兴奋劲儿都快把体育馆吵翻天了，哪还顾得上做东的。倒是有几个和李程秀熟悉的同事发现他不见了，正想折回去找人，被助理拦住了，说人有邵总陪着，这才放下心来。

几个耳朵尖的小姑娘一听李程秀的名字，加上刚才球场上发生的惊人一幕，立刻把话题集中到这两位主人公身上，又探头地看了看邵群和李程秀都不在人群里，这才放心大胆地小声八卦起来。

邵群公司的年轻员工们一向热衷于挖掘老板和老板娘的私事，但奈何邵群的保密工作做得太好，他们妄图窥探也束手无策。久旱逢甘霖，这对夫夫方才的球场热吻让场内的尖叫声直冲天灵盖，先前一个个哭喊着“我的CP发糖了”的，现在正变本加厉地预设起两人的床上生活，尺度之大让一旁的直男们听了都汗颜，连忙给这群狂热的粉丝让出一块空间。

本来公司团建想按往常一样订个高端休闲会所，但今年处处倡导节俭环保，邵群也干脆带领公司响应了这股号召，让助理接接地气。不过这次包下的体育馆更像是个半开放式的健身地点，内置的篮球场只对特定人群开放，一般都用来做大型比赛的场所，还是仰仗了邵群的关系才搞定。

馆内设施齐全，球场定期保养，专业的裁判员、教练员一应俱全，旁边就是有单独隔间的淋浴室，顺着光滑的大理石面直走过去，就到了点了香薰的更衣室，靠墙三面环绕架设着几十个蓝白色调的隔间，中间空余处能装下百人有余。

邵群本来没打歪主意，奈何李程秀招人得很。他在打球的间隙就发现李程秀一直目不转睛地盯着他，几乎没分给过球场上的其他人，极大地满足了他的占有欲。到了后半段，他越打越来劲，身体里的兴奋因子都被李程秀一双含情脉脉的大眼睛调动起来，感觉身体里有用不完的力气，球一个接一个地中，对手直喊筋疲力尽。

俗话说女为悦己者容，而他一个男的，就想在老婆面前耍一把威风，跟初中那些喜欢争风吃醋的毛头小子一样，看见喜欢的人就走不动道儿。

邵群和李程秀不知是结婚久了生出默契了，还是越来越了解李程秀了，还就和他想到一块去了。

初中那会儿，李程秀也是跟个小兔子似的，呆呆地站在球场边看过他打球，周围的人哪怕吵翻天了，他还是安安静静地站在一边，离那么远，也不知道看不看得清；要么就匆匆路过时憧憬地看上两眼，随后就回教室学习去。

当时情窦初开，邵群还是个混小子，只是一晃眼看见那个白净瘦弱的男孩在人群中，不自觉就要用出十二分的力气来比赛；他若投中了球，不管旁边的人怎么欢呼，第一反应就是去看李程秀的表情；李程秀要是笑了，他马上就把后背绷得直直的，帅脸上飘起可疑的红云；李程秀走了之后，他却跟泄了气的皮球似的，打篮球都变得没劲了。

他当年在初中也是篮球场上的常胜将军，怎么就没冲过去把李程秀这小不点拐跑？

邵群不知道从哪里冒出一股无名火，今天比赛结束，他遣散了员工之后就把李程秀拉进更衣室，对着那张和记忆中几乎没多大变化的脸，鬼使神差地捏了捏，捏得对面的人一声轻呼。

“你刚刚看我打球的时候在想什么？”

邵群凑拢李程秀的脸，两人几乎鼻尖贴鼻尖，温热的气息交汇在一起。

李程秀不知道邵群又有什么鬼点子，却突然被问到了心事，小白牙咬着嘴唇，两手紧张地贴着背后的墙面，眼睛盯着邵群球衣上的纹路一动不动。

邵群堵在他面前，两臂架在墙上，人高马大的，整个人把纤瘦的李程秀包裹在阴影下，让他不敢动也动弹不得。他看李程秀一副惹人疼的模样，心里的坏水又往外冒，大手轻抚着他雪白的脖子，从肩颈线慢慢向下，脸上似笑未笑：

“你是不是在想，初中那个时候，你也是这么看我打篮球的。手上也拿着瓶水，还不敢给我？”

“……”李程秀身体微不可察地抖了一下，脸唰地就红了。

邵群的手滑到李程秀的小臂上，在白嫩的皮肤上揉搓，把他的手从身后拽出来，捻着手指头反复玩，和他十指相扣。

被邵群摸过一遍的地方，李程秀感觉一阵酥麻，脑海中瞬间飘过一些不可言说的瑰丽想象，一次次冲击着他的心防。

“是就亲我。”邵群大言不惭地指了指自己的嘴，先前戏谑的眼神变得炽热异常，隐隐闪烁着期待的光芒，“到底是不是？”

李程秀不会说谎，心跳得飞快，耳边环绕着邵群蛊惑人心的质问。

他方才好不容易建立的心理防线，被邵群这一阵看似温和实则强势的调教彻底击溃。

是真的，都是真的，他喜欢邵群在球场上的狂放野性，喜欢他在工作上的霸道专行，喜欢他在家对他对孩子的温柔疼爱。

这个男人从头到脚都在吸引他，分开的十余年来，李程秀竟然从未真正放下过他。

有很多旖旎的心思，李程秀都羞于对邵群开口。但既然被揭穿了，他也没什么好顾忌的了。他那么爱邵群，而这个男人现在就在自己的身边，而且成为了自己名正言顺的丈夫。

少年时遥不可及的幻梦，向往又不敢触碰的爱情，现在已经成为现实。他是不是也可以大胆地索要一个亲吻呢？

李程秀侧过头，羞涩地抿了抿嘴唇。

邵群敏捷地捕捉到了他这个小动作，正要逗他，下一秒却被两瓣温热的唇打断了思绪——

李程秀双手捧起邵群的脸，踮起脚吻他，从小心翼翼的试探变为轻柔的吮吸，眼睫毛因为紧张而轻轻颤抖。

从邵群的角度，可以看见李程秀圆润的耳朵尖也红得滴血。

邵群瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着李程秀近在咫尺的面容，感受着嘴唇上彷佛转瞬即逝的柔情。

李程秀很少在做爱以外的时候主动吻他，更何况像这样热情的吮吻，若哪一次李程秀主动扑到他怀里吻他，两人必然是要来一场轰轰烈烈的床事，直到李程秀受不了才停下来。

李程秀伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔邵群的嘴唇。邵群浑身打了一个激灵。

他终于反应过来，两臂立刻把李程秀用力搂在怀里，张开嘴对着他啃下去。两人的舌尖一触碰，瞬间像引燃了火药，四片嘴唇纠缠吮咬，一时间只听得见衣料摩擦和津液交换的声音。

邵群把李程秀的舌头含在嘴里，用自己的舌头把玩，像追逐游戏一样上赶着啄吻那截粉红的小舌尖。李程秀也被邵群的强势调动起来，几乎整个人都严丝合缝地贴在邵群身上，大着胆子迎合邵群强有力的攻势，在邵群含住他舌头的时候报复性地咬了咬他的下唇，随后听见对方一声轻笑。

邵群腾出一只手，用拇指和食指捏住李程秀的两颊，把他的嘴捏得有点嘟起来，上面还带着方才亲吻留下的水痕，在红唇中央反射着暧昧的光泽。

“把嘴张开。”

李程秀羞红了脸，趁邵群停下来的间隙努力调整呼吸，顺势慢慢张开嘴。

他根本不敢看邵群的眼神。面前的男人穿着跟往常完全不同的装束，球衣把邵群整个人衬得年轻了好几岁，健硕漂亮的肌肉从背心里露出来，像个玩世不恭的大学生。邵群头发才吹干，又被刚才两人脸贴脸的激吻蹭乱了，垂在额前有种凌乱的帅气。

“舌头呢？”

李程秀小口快速呼吸着，怀疑自己的脸烫得能烙饼了，镇定下来后，还是乖乖把粉嫩的舌尖伸出来，眼神含羞带怯，全然一副任人宰割的模样。

邵群呼吸一滞，低头咬住李程秀的舌头，对着他两瓣嘴唇就压下去，像咬软糖似的，从嘴角到唇瓣都不放过，不断地吮吸、舔舐、碾压，不时发狠地轻咬一口，李程秀的舌头稍微缩回去了一点，邵群就要强硬地勾出来，用自己的嘴包裹着它，从下唇吻到上唇，像是要给每一寸皮肤做上记号，唾液拍打声不断回荡在口腔里。

李程秀被邵群的动作牵着走，努力地配合他的动作，途中稍微泄了点力，邵群就会加大力气吻他，逼得他乖乖伸舌头主动回应邵群强势的缠绵。

津液交缠声回荡在窄小的更衣室内，在外面都能隐隐听见，再加上两人一俊一美，实在养眼，谁看了这般情侣激吻的场景都要面红耳赤。

两人直到几乎要亲到窒息过去才停下来。

李程秀大口喘着气，浑身软绵绵地挂在邵群身上，感觉腿都在打颤，伴随着喘气，嘴里像求救般断断续续地轻哼出声。

“嘘，人还没走完呢。”邵群捂着李程秀的嘴，凑在他耳边低声道。

李程秀的性器被邵群隔着裤子抚弄，手指一上一下地滑动。他怕外面真的有工作人员，憋着劲儿不叫出声，涨红了两个脸蛋，一边控制不住地享受着邵群的爱抚，一边咬着嘴反省：自己怎么又被邵群牵着鼻子走了？

自从两人当初谈恋爱那会儿，李程秀对邵群一直有点隐藏的依赖心理，崇拜于他强大的工作能力和个人魅力，小心地依恋和珍视着他。两人结婚后，李程秀进了邵群的公司上班，这种心理更加强烈。他一直是个很缺乏自信心的人，有时候看着邵群雷厉风行地下达指令，自己不知不觉间就有点自卑起来，倒是邵群把他当宝贝一样供着，反而让他有点不好意思了。

今天在球场上，李程秀猛然回想起初中那会儿，自己也像现在这样拿着一瓶矿泉水，看着球场上万众瞩目的邵群，想靠近而又不敢靠近，怕远处的那个男孩瞧不起自己，心脏怦怦跳，脚却沉重得像灌了铅一样寸步难行。

他正发着愣，赢得比赛的男人却宛如英雄一般径直走过来，像是看破他的心思、为了切断两人的隔阂一样，给他来了个混杂着汗水和高温的吻。

就像刚才一样，毫无保留、疯狂又充满占有欲的亲吻。

一干人已经到了餐厅，邵群已经提前把这一层包了场，专门留给今天的公司聚餐。

“你们说，邵总和李总他们俩，哪个年龄大一些啊？”安顿好的姑娘们总是闲不下来，自然而然就要接着方才的话题聊下去。

“肯定是邵总吧！李总看上去太小了，你看今天李总来看比赛的时候穿了件马卡龙色的连帽衫，好可爱啊！塞进学生堆里都没人发现的。”

“我也觉得，邵总看上去成熟多了，而且比李总高一个头，身材还那么好，我酸死了，想想我都觉得李总好幸福嘿嘿嘿。”

“姑奶奶，你们瞎说什么呢，都还没来公司多久吧？李总可是比邵总要大两岁的。”一个稍显成熟的女孩悠然自得地端起饮料喝了一口，打断了这段叽叽喳喳的对话。

“什么？你骗我吧！”

“不是吧……你看过邵总和李总的资料？！”

“她说的是真的，李总就是长得显小，他们俩算是年下恋爱。你还记得我们上周八卦过的邵总和李总的初恋故事吗？”穿着西装、剪着利落短发的女孩去自助区取了饮料，体贴地分发给这张桌上的员工们。

一谈到恋爱的话题，大家难免脸红心跳起来，全然忘记了故事的两位主人甚至还没有到达现场。

“谢谢部长，么么哒！对哦，听说他们是初中同学，那这样的话李总是邵总的学长哎。”

“很显然，我们得出结论，李总会在床上对着邵总叫学弟。我好了，我真的好了。”

“哦草，我的CP居然是年下，我唧唧起立我唧唧大爆炸……”

“叫学长。”

邵群抱着李程秀倒在沙发上，把他的长裤脱了，甩在旁边的置物台上，手上加速了动作。李程秀粉红的小东西被邵群套弄得开始发红，顶端隐隐有点渗出液体的趋势。

这身线条利落的球衣削去了邵群的成熟冷静，多了两分桀骜不驯，配上凌乱的碎发，还真颇有点当年那个顽劣初中生的味道。

“我……我明明比你大……”

李程秀的上衣挂在手臂上，露出一片雪白的肩膀和胸膛，勾得邵群的嘴唇在上面流连忘返，印下好几个红痕。

邵群轻笑一声，把自己的大家伙掏出来，跟李程秀的性器挨在一起，二者颜色和大小对比相当明显，一个粉嫩得像拨了外衣的春笋，另一个则红得发紫，青筋遍布，可怖得像一柄武器，还没摸上去似乎就能感觉到阵阵炽热。

“哪里比我大？嗯？是这里？还是这儿……”

李程秀顿时脸红到脖子根，羞得快把自己埋进邵群的衣服里，随着他套弄的频率喘息，从喉咙里有气无力地反抗道：

“我，我比你大两岁……初中就是，我比你高两个年级的……”

“所以，想听我叫你学长？好啊，学长。”

“你，你……”

邵群想伸手勾他的下巴，李程秀羞愤地咬着嘴唇，把头撇到一边去，知道自己又上套了。

“学长身上真白，腿又细又长，小腰吃什么长的，怎么这么细？李程秀学长明明比我大两岁，怎么还瘦瘦小小的，真诱人，学弟我一只手就能把你举起来，信吗？”

“别说了……”李程秀感觉到下身邵群手上动作加快，眼神迷离，从喉咙里渐渐溢出呻吟。

“学长的小脸蛋儿真漂亮，学长这么温柔，不介意我亲你吧？”邵群一只手摸到李程秀屁股上，在上面又捏又揉，“操……身上这么瘦，屁股怎么这么翘，真适合给我操。”

“你……混蛋，不要叫学长，不要……”

邵群舔了舔嘴唇，掐着李程秀的下巴把他的头扭过来：

“小程秀，你又不让我当你的学长，又不让我当你的学弟，是不是太过分了点？那要我当你的什么，啊？男朋友吗？”

李程秀抿着嘴不说话。邵群亲了他一口，下边儿的手加快动作，但恶劣地用大拇指堵住了顶端的小孔，不让它射出来。

李程秀没想到邵群来了这招，连连呻吟，两手攥着邵群胸前的球衣，连眼神中都带着哀求。

“不要，不要……受不了了……放开它，好不好……”

“叫不叫？”

李程秀上半身抖得厉害，伏在邵群胸前，呻吟越来越控制不住，下身涨得难受，身子不自觉地往邵群的性器上蹭，羞耻万分地开了口。

“学长……”

“全名呢？”邵群皱起眉头，喘息逐渐急促，感觉自己也有些把持不住。

“呜嗯……啊，邵、邵群学长……求你了……”

李程秀的声线本就柔软，情动之中还带上几分甜腻，一声“学长”听得邵群耳根都酥了。

“真乖。”他使劲亲了一口李程秀，松开手指，看见小圆头的顶端立刻射出湿淋淋的液体，弄得邵群的食指和大拇指上都是。

邵群也不介意，放在嘴边当着李程秀的面就舔干净了。李程秀的精液完全没有异味，多是和健康的生活作息有关，甚至还有一点极淡的甜。邵群简直为他着迷得不得了，趁李程秀还没缓过劲来时，把他从脸蛋到胸口亲了个遍。

李程秀脸皮薄，每次在家里之外的地方亲密都本能地抗拒，然而现在身体里的情欲竟然慢慢占了上风。以前邵群不尊重他的时候对他用强，但现在两人关系平等，如胶似漆，邵群在做爱时强势的行为反而变成了一种情趣，让他既害怕又期待，更多的是对这个人深深的迷恋。

结婚后，李程秀的胆子也渐渐大了起来。邵群喜欢和他尝试各种新鲜刺激的玩法，他虽然连连拒绝，但力气比邵群小太多，每次都是半强迫半自愿地随了邵群的心意。邵群还点破他就是喜欢刺激的，每次在不一样的地方做爱，李程秀的反应就格外明显，又羞又听话，每次都能让邵群发现不一样的惊喜。

虽然羞于承认这一点，但李程秀心里清楚，只要对方是邵群，无论怎样他都愿意的。

邵群正要凑过来亲他，李程秀突然把他推开。邵群一愣，以为他不愿意在这里做，心里虽然升腾起强烈的欲望，但若是李程秀一再拒绝，他也愿意强忍下去。

他愿意忍，可李程秀不愿意让他再忍了。

李程秀蹲下身，双手扶住了邵群粗大的性器。

邵群不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，条件反射性地向后躲，他不想让李程秀跪在更衣室的地上。

李程秀察觉到邵群的动作，有些委屈地抬了头，眼尾红得诱人：

“我不可以碰吗？”

邵群浑身一震，咽了咽口水，伸出一只手，轻抚着李程秀的头发。

李程秀张开嘴，缓缓把大家伙的顶端含了进去。

邵群仰头呼了口气，感觉自己怕是要疯了。

自从李程秀第一次主动给邵群口交之后，邵群不仅甘之如饴，还得寸进尺，玩的花样越来越多。虽然他从来不勉强李程秀，但有事没事就喜欢哄着李程秀给他口一口，居然还成功了几次，每每都能把他爽得浑身酥麻，不似在人间。

李程秀动作轻柔，每次吞咽和触碰都怕伤了邵群，然而那些技巧上的不足对邵群来说都是挠痒痒，他甚至爱上了李程秀略显笨拙的小动作，无论从触觉上还是视觉上都一阵阵刺激着他的神经。

虽然经验不足，可婚后几次实战还是让李程秀熟练了不少，有意识地在努力让邵群感到更舒服。他看见整个肉棒在以肉眼可见的速度变粗变硬，羞得闭上眼睛，加深了吞咽的程度，两手从柱身抚摸到囊袋，一遍遍来回抚弄。

邵群突然冒出没头没脑的一句：

“……幸好你他妈是我的人。”

李程秀抬头看他，茫然地眨了眨大眼睛，舌头不自觉轻快地舔了一下。

邵群从喉咙里骂了一声“操”，把碎发拨到一边去，肌肉快速鼓动着，在发力之下，硬朗的腹部线条变得格外清晰。更衣室里开着空调，可他浑身上下都被蒸出了汗，眼睛逐渐变得赤红，如同一头强行压制欲望的野兽。

他咬着牙，捧着李程秀的后脑勺，抓住了他的头发，尽量控制自己不弄疼他。下身传来的快感犹如滔天巨浪，李程秀小小一个动作就能把他带向极致的高潮。

李程秀的嘴长得小，邵群的性器又大得吓人，他的动作越来越费劲，眼眶里渗出了点眼泪。他不知道自己已经保持这样的姿势多久了，感觉腿有点打颤，便努力加快速度，舌头灵活地打转，两只手也不闲着，指尖滑动、掌心包覆，津液从嘴角流出来，淫靡地挂在下巴上，被邵群勾了手指抹掉。

李程秀听见邵群的粗喘声不断被放大，尝试着用他交给自己的方法，伸出粉红的舌尖舔舐着柱头，同时把肉棒一下吞咽进去，差点直伸到喉咙里，险些呛得他流眼泪。

邵群果然收不住，极致的快感几乎冲昏头脑，他咬牙太过用力，发出咯咯的摩擦声，大腿绷直，下半身一瞬间缴械投降。他立刻清醒过来，赶紧把性器从李程秀嘴里抽出来，但溅出的浊液还是撒了一些在李程秀口腔里和白净的小脸上。

李程秀抬起头，红唇和脸颊上都沾着邵群射出来的玩意儿，水润的眼睛迷离地望着他，膝盖还跪在地上。

邵群把李程秀一把捞起来，让他坐在自己腿上、脑袋枕着自己的肩膀。他一只手搂着李程秀的腰，另一只手把旁边的纸盒打开，抽了两张纸帮李程秀擦脸，擦完脸把纸一扔，就开始给他揉膝盖。

“疼不疼？”

李程秀摇了摇头，把脸埋在邵群怀里，安静了几秒之后，身体开始轻颤。

“还敢笑？！你就是这么刺激你老公的，是吗？”邵群作势要掐他的小腰，结果摸到了他的痒痒肉，让人羞得躲进他怀里吃吃地笑，“胆子越来越大了，在地上跪那么久，你不心疼我还心疼呢。”

只要邵群高兴，李程秀就高兴，有时候这种出其不意的举动让邵群应接不暇，他心里还会有些微微的成就感。

邵群是真被伺候舒服了，疼惜地逮住李程秀方才含过他的小嘴好一顿亲。李程秀坐在他怀里，屁股不经意间隔着裤子蹭着他的大家伙，活生生又给蹭硬了。

邵群忍无可忍，三下五除二扒光了李程秀的上衣，趁他还没反应过来，单手扯下自己的背心套在了李程秀身上。

“平时大家都坐办公室，难得见这些领导都放下架子打篮球呢，邵总真的太！帅！了！打篮球都这么厉害。”晚餐刚开了个头，这桌的氛围已经热火朝天。

“我以前都不信这种当董事长的能有什么帅哥，多半都是油腻大叔，直到进了公司，简直被疯狂打脸。”

“邵群大帅哥典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，OK？我感觉他打球的时候，眼神就时不时在往李程秀小宝贝那个方向瞟。”席间，一个妆容精致的卷发女孩掏出小镜子开始补妆，边动嘴居然也能边精准地补好了口红。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大胆！你的称呼好有趣哦！”

“李总也好乖哦，拿着瓶水像小粉丝一样看着邵总，我要是有邵总这么帅的老公我也能这么痴汉。”

“我要是有李总这么可爱的老婆我也能比邵总还想亲他。”

“公司规定，白日梦没睡醒禁止聚餐。”部长无情地阻止了话题的进一步发散，丢了几块上等的雪花牛肉在烤盘上，伴着油冒出滋滋的响声。

“没有这种规定！部长你不能仗着自己是CP粉头子就滥用职权，啊你们给我留一块……”

邵群本身就比李程秀高大，而且肌肉也要结实的多，这种设计简单的背心才能被撑得起来、穿得帅气。

这件背心套在李程秀身上的样式大到夸张，布料松松垮垮，细嫩的胳膊从两边伸出来，一大片雪白的前胸袒露在外，下摆盖过了李程秀的屁股到大腿根，勉强把那双勾人的长腿藏进去一点。李程秀的腰腹位置被宽大的设计完全遮盖住了，然而伸出手一握，发现里面竟然藏着一截纤瘦可人的细腰，欲遮却实则未遮，比起一丝不挂还要诱人犯罪。

邵群呼吸急促，贪婪地抚摸着他光滑白皙的大腿，手掌从上往下滑动，把李程秀的脚踝和十个可爱的脚趾头都挨个玩了一遍。他一边摸一边吻，顺手就把半吊在李程秀大腿上的内裤拽下来，手掌在圆溜溜的膝盖上流连忘返。

李程秀浑身都被邵群的气息环绕着，他隐隐能闻到衣服上独属于邵群的味道，这是两人夜夜缠绵后烙印在记忆里的嗅觉标记，既性感又霸道，仿佛无形的锁链把李程秀全身都捆绑起来，牢牢锁在味道的主人身边。

邵群就地把李程秀抱起来放到墙边，两人都没穿鞋，赤足站在更衣室的地面上。邵群把李程秀往上一提，让他两只脚掌踩在自己的脚上，背后靠着墙。他把背心的下摆撩起来，颇有技巧地揉着李程秀圆翘的屁股，随着两人接吻的节奏时轻时重，随后又用两手掐着李程秀的小腰，同时向上摸，分别用两根手指头拨弄着小巧的乳头。

李程秀浑身发软，一声接一声地轻喘，意乱情迷中，他居然主动摸到了邵群已经硬邦邦的肉棍，尝试着上下撸动。

“操……”邵群额上青筋浮现，一把将李程秀的两条大白腿抬起来架到自己的腰上，用两只手拖着他的屁股不让他掉下去。

李程秀被邵群突如其来的动作吓坏了，大喊一声后马上捂住嘴，慌张地发现自己完全挂在邵群身上，背靠着墙，两人的姿势几乎全是邵群在发力，如果邵群力气用完松手，自己一定会掉下去，两人都会受伤。

“你，你松手呀……我太重了，你别这样，很累的……”

邵群充耳不闻，脑袋对着李程秀胸口的两枚粉红的小点，用舌头玩弄吮吸，弄得两粒乳头鲜红欲滴。李程秀趴在邵群的肩头喘着气，情欲从胸口涌流到身体每一处骨骼，整个人像融化的蜜糖一样，软绵绵地黏在邵群身上。

情动之中，他低头亲吻着邵群的头发，耳朵，在邵群耳边小声呻吟，腰肢摆动，像拥有身体记忆一般，后穴迫切地想要什么东西插进来缓解欲望。

他感觉到邵群在帮他扩张，身体不禁往墙上靠，想让邵群省些力气。

“啊……慢、慢一点……”

邵群的耳朵被李程秀又甜又软的声音吹得发痒，心里默念着要把这个勾人的妖精干到说不出话来，手指头一边伸到他的后穴去，有条不紊地开拓。李程秀受不了了，后穴被邵群的手指和龟头一遍遍戳弄着敏感处，眼中含泪，嘴里开始大胆地说起胡话：

“进来一点……”

邵群双手托着李程秀抵着墙，把他往上颠了颠，性器顶端有一下没一下地摩擦着底下已经软得快掐出水的小洞，就是不进去。

“什么进来？”

“插进来一点，进来……”

李程秀整个人都半挂在邵群身上，下意识地低头探去找邵群的嘴唇，边亲吻边不安地扭摆着腰部，想让邵群的性器对准插进来，不要让他再饱受情欲的折磨了。

邵群咬紧牙关，用最后一点耐力控制自己不去占有那处温热的小穴，想再逼李程秀露出更多媚态。最好使出浑身解数勾引他，勾引得越厉害越好。

李程秀每次主动亲昵时的情态，都像烈性春药一样撞进他的五脏六腑，让他全身都疯狂灼烧起来。

“进来好不好，快一点……”

李程秀腰都快脱了力，可就是对不准目标，不知道邵群为什么这么折磨自己。

他声音里急得带上了哭腔，嘴里哼哼着，几乎用撒娇的语气恳求着邵群。

“……宝贝，你自找的。”邵群咬牙切齿道。

他把挂着西装的衣架哐当一声扯过来，垫在李程秀背后，掐住他的细腰，恶狠狠地闯了进去。

邵群的力量在平日里的床事中并没有完全展现给李程秀看，直到这个时候李程秀才发现，邵群的力气比他想的还要大得多，跟他在篮球场上展现的惊人爆发力如出一辙。

“宝贝儿，太小瞧你老公了吧。”邵群上半身没了背心的遮挡，极富张力的身材暴露无余，小麦色的肌肉像山峦一样排布，男性荷尔蒙瞬间充斥了整个狭小的空间。他一边挺腰抽插，一边挑着眉毛笑道：“就你这小身板儿，把你抱起来操一百遍都绰绰有余。”

李程秀从没经历过这种刺激，自己的身体挂在邵群身上，除了邵群的双手，唯一的支点竟然成了……两人交欢的地方！

他嘴里呜咽着，两手紧紧抓住邵群的肩膀，后穴感受着强大的刺激。这种姿势不仅让他的全部注意力都放在后穴那一点上，而且邵群的性器从这个角度插进去，他的敏感点被反复碾过，和以往的感受又大不一样。比往常还要令他难以忍受。

“被学弟操的感觉怎么样？爽吗？我够资格当你男朋友吗？”

邵群最喜欢看李程秀被他弄得满脸通红，在这种极考验力量的姿势下，腰腹的力量不减反增，插得又深又重。

李程秀嗯嗯地叫出声，由着邵群对着他“学长”“学弟”地换着调戏，眼睛里水雾朦胧，快感一阵阵袭来，居然真的感觉正在操干自己的邵群就是个大学生，趁着比赛胜利后把他拉到不为人知的地方，把他当作战利品一样尽情享用。

若是之前他给邵群口交时是他掌握着主动权，此时他便处于一个完全动弹不得的位置，只能任邵群宰割。

邵群把李程秀的屁股撞得啪啪响，声音大得几乎盖过了两人的喘息。他两手托着李程秀，腿上也做不了动作，便把坏心思全都放在了下身那根紫红粗大的分身上，动作一次比一次猛烈，李程秀哭得也一次比一次可怜。

他满意地看着李程秀身上这件自己的篮球背心，像标记所有物一样，把李程秀圈在自己的领地里不让别人触碰。

李程秀自己看不见，可当他给邵群含着性器时那副清纯又淫靡的情态，如果被别的男人看见，邵群势必要将对方千刀万剐。

这个宝贝是他的，从小到大都得是他的。李程秀是比邵群的理想型还要完美的爱人，纯洁可爱，温柔得让人心动又心碎，连那些偶尔的固执和小脾气都成了珍珠美玉般的装饰。

邵群下身抽插得爽了，便意犹未尽地抬起头，示意李程秀亲他。等李程秀一靠近，他马上捉住那张嘴狠狠吻上去，两人的身体随着邵群剧烈的动作上下抖动，但四瓣嘴唇却跟粘了胶水似的分不开。亲吻的口水声交错着撞击的清脆响声，把两人呼吸的节奏渐渐打乱，

“宝贝儿……喜欢吗？老公的衣服……”

李程秀的下身被邵群弄得粘腻不堪，哪还有功夫顾得了身上的背心，听见邵群的声音才勉强回过神来看一眼，看了却只觉得无比羞耻。自己向往的篮球场上神采飞扬的邵群，他的战袍竟然正穿在自己身上，却穿得像一件情趣内衣，把该露的不该露的全露出来了。

李程秀背后垫着邵群被熨烫地平平整整的西装，背心的肩带垮了一边，露出一边娇嫩的乳头，上面全是邵群亲吻过的水痕，另一边乳头藏在衣服里，一眼就能看见凸起来的痕迹。他的性器和臀部完全暴露在外，两条长腿紧紧夹着邵群劲瘦的腰，穴肉紧紧缠着邵群的肉刃，欲拒还迎一般配合着邵群的动作，纵使整个人的模样十分淫靡，却仍然掩盖不住骨子里的清纯情态。

邵群越看越喜欢，越看越要命，用牙齿咬住李程秀另一边的肩带，一偏头就扯下来，欣赏着两个泛红的小东西直挺挺地立起来，自己下半身不知疲倦地进攻着李程秀柔软的肉洞，感觉里面的穴肉随着动作伸缩，像身上的小爱人一样留恋着自己的爱抚，在强大的快感冲击之下甚至带出了些穴内的液体。

这件衣服能被李程秀穿得这般色情，远远超出邵群的预料。他呼吸渐重，感官被李程秀身上的每一寸皮肤紧紧摄住，恨不能将这副甜美的身体一口吞进去。

“宝贝，你真漂亮……”邵群感觉李程秀后穴一紧，轻咬了一下他的乳尖，“别夹这么紧，老公插不进去。”

“呜嗯……啊，轻一点……我是男的……”越是被邵群言语调戏，李程秀越是放松不下来，穴肉被刺激得一缩一缩，流出来的淫液打湿了邵群的肉刃，让他下身顶弄得更无障碍。

“傻瓜，我当然知道你是男人。我就觉得你漂亮，比女的都漂亮！”邵群头发已经完全被他自己蹭乱了，赤裸的上半身肌肉紧绷，汗水不知疲倦地从宽肩流到腰际。还好李程秀的衣服早早就被扔在一边，邵群的西装也被防尘罩保护起来，李程秀的汗水都被迫蹭在了上面，否则这湿淋淋的一片，两人的衣服都别想穿出去了。

“你们说邵总和李总干嘛去了，怎么还不来。”

“不会吧……打完比赛两人就丢下我们不管了？”

“不可能，他们肯定会来的，你看助理都在哪儿呢。”

“我突然想到馆内的更衣室现在应该没人吧？今天被我们包了？”

“等一下等一下等一下……小两口在更衣室玩什么play！”

“按我的口味，邵总今天穿的那身球衣多半会到李总身上去，我不行了我想看现场，我真的不行了。我需要吸氧。”

“换衣服哪儿够，邵总今天是顺毛造型青春帅哥，要玩就玩学长干学弟那一套，反过来也行，他俩的体型差简直怎么意淫怎么搭……”

李程秀听见邵群说自己漂亮，以前肯定又羞又气，害怕他还把自己当“小娘们儿”看，现在反而不知道怎么回应了。他知道邵群是什么意思，现在的邵群和初中的邵群，既是一个人又不是一个人，每个都让他爱到骨子里，可这两句不同时间和空间下的“你真漂亮”，他明白，无一例外都是出自真心。

邵群粗长的肉棍在这种姿势下进得特别深，粉嫩肉穴里的收缩也让他的快感不断冲向顶峰。他有点压抑不住嗓子的低吼，两只大手紧紧捏住李程秀的屁股，把两瓣软白的屁股生生捏出十道红痕，下身开始迅速抽动，每一次抽插都狠狠刮过李程秀穴内的敏感点，逼得他可怜地哭喊出声。

邵群浑身大汗淋漓，由于力量过于集中，手臂上突起的青筋清晰可见，上半身一丝不挂，健美的鲨鱼线从腹部延伸到性器边缘，每块坚硬的肌肉都几乎疯狂地用力动作，随着邵群猛烈的抽打，毫不留情地拍打着李程秀软滑的皮肤。

负责支撑的人还没脱力，李程秀先一步受不了了。他上半身已经完全使不上力气，眼睫毛上沾着泪水，垮到腰间的背心已经完全成了摆设，整个人湿淋淋赤裸裸地被邵群抓住，小洞里也羞耻地渗出了水，连接吻的力气都快没了，只是凭借着本能啊啊地叫唤，一声比一声放浪，全然没了先前腼腆拘谨的模样，宛如枝头成熟的果实，鲜嫩欲滴，对着饥渴的旅人流着甜汁。

邵群浑身发烫，犹如被火焰灼烧，耳边又不断传来李程秀带着哭腔的呻吟。眼看时机差不多了，他居然将李程秀抱离了墙面！

他一挺身，让李程秀全身的重量都集中在自己身上，腰部开始疯狂挺动，像打桩似的往已经软成泥的肉洞里撞，每一下几乎都用了十成力气，把穴肉带进又带出，淫液在交合出被撞出粘腻的水声，每往里捅一下，李程秀就要捏紧一下邵群的肩膀，嘴里呜呜喊着求饶。

邵群仿佛把平日里锻炼的成果都用在这事儿上一样，完全脱离技巧，高涨的情欲吞噬了思考，用野兽般毫无章法的粗暴动作狂乱地插入，到最后几乎只在做挺腰插入的动作，手只管把李程秀的屁股抬起来又扔下去，让他一屁股坠在自己的肉棒上。若不是邵群还保持着最后一丝理智，李程秀的敏感点似乎都快被这种近乎残暴的做爱方式插得移了位，整个人哭喊着趴在邵群的肩上，把邵群的后背抓出不知道多少红印。

两人倚靠的隔板被撞得哐哐直响，还好背后有邵群的衣服垫着，否则李程秀细瘦的肩胛骨都要撞疼。地上湿成一片，邵群直接赤脚踩在上面，腰间搭着李程秀的腿，把那一双悬空的脚丫顶得晃动个不停。

等到李程秀快虚脱的时候，邵群奋力一挺，两只大手把李程秀的屁股往自己身上按，那力道似乎要把两个囊袋都挤进去。一大股浓稠的精液喷洒在穴内的肉壁上，不知道最深的位置究竟射到了哪里，过了几秒钟，又有一部分缓缓从穴口滴落下来，滑到邵群扶着李程秀屁股的手上，在已经被撞到通红的屁股上粘成一片。

两人同时大口大口地喘着气，享受着高潮过后的余韵。

“快……放我下来……呜呜……”

邵群抱着李程秀裹上浴巾，开了门，直接通过中间的大理石走廊到了隔壁的淋浴间，把人放下好好冲洗了一番，连后穴都仔仔细细洗了一遍，确保没有留下什么情爱过后的残留痕迹。

李程秀腿都站不直了，虽然脸上挂不住，但还是被邵群全程半抱着洗完了澡。等花洒一关，他张开嘴就往邵群的胳膊上咬了一口，不仅没什么力道，反而被手臂上结实的肌肉硌着牙了，捂着嘴含泪瞪着邵群。

邵群挑衅般捏了捏他的嘴：“没良心。”他把李程秀抱回更衣室，一件一件穿好衣服，才慢条斯理地给助理打电话说两人马上就来。两人在路边随便拦了辆车，都坐在后排，邵群把外套脱下来盖着两人的腿，手在衣服下面悄悄帮李程秀按摩。

当着出租车司机的面悄悄做这种事，李程秀害臊归害臊，但拿他没办法，要是现在不好好揉腿，等下在聚餐现场摔倒的就是他了，到时候一帮女员工围着他，两人在比赛结束后干了些什么勾当就真说不清了。

“邵总好！李总好！”

“喂，你看见没，李总脖子上是什么东西……”

“这要我装瞎都不行，太明显了生怕别人不知道他们干、了、什、么！邵总也不给他遮一遮！”

“遮了我们还看什么？李总走路感觉都不太稳，邵总一直陪着他取餐啊，是有多激烈，握草。”

“你们刚才偷拍的照片发我一份！啊不用，就发到群里，那个‘群秀全球后援会’里面，我自己存嘻嘻。”

“啊对！说好要拉我进群的部长你怎么还没拉，快点快点……握草邵总的脖子上怎么也有草莓！”

“傻啊你，不要用手去指！闲我们部门工资多了是不是？”

“他们俩比李总刚进公司那会儿放肆多了，是不是觉得我们瞎。”

“不错，李程秀小宝贝比我想得还主动，进步多了。群，妈妈很欣慰。”

“你有病噢哪有给公司领导当妈粉的……也、也算我一个啦！”


End file.
